


기숙사 복도 가장 끝 방에서는

by nyeong



Series: 대딩 루트쇼 [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeong/pseuds/nyeong
Summary: 어쩔 수 없이 살던 집을 나올 판인 쇼를 구해주는 사만다





	기숙사 복도 가장 끝 방에서는

‘좋은 아침이야 자기 ;) 오늘 만나기로 한 거 기억하지? 기다리고 있을게’

그 문자가 도착한 게 한시간 전이다. 사민 쇼는 초등학교때도 자발적으로 간 적 없는 동물원, 그것도 데이트를 앞두고 잠을 이루지 못했다. 당연히 기대감에 몸부림 치느라 그런 것은 아니고, 거기서 파는 털뭉치를 대충 붙인 머리띠를 저에게 씌우려 들 게 분명한 사만다를 어떻게 진정시켜야 할 지 고민하느라. 그러다 잠시 후, 사만다가 그 개 같은 ‘생일’ 카드를 꺼내들면 제 양심상 거절할 수 없으리란 생각이 든다. 뭐 사람 짜증나게 하는 재주 뿐이지만 어쨌든 태어난 날이라는데. 쇼는 귀여운 귀가 돋아선 살별한 표정으로 알록달록한 동물원을 거니는 제 모습을 상상해보곤 하루빨리 고혈압 치료를 시작해야겠다고 마음먹었다.  
이를 닦고 머리를 정리하던 도중 초인종이 울렸다. 대충 마른 머리카락을 뒤로 넘기고 문을 연 쇼는 더 빨리 움직이지 못 한 자신을 탓했지만, 이미 운동화가 문 틈을 딱 받치고 있다. 너 여기서 뭐해? 사만다는 오늘도 너드 같은 남방 차림으로 해맑게 웃었다.

“기다리고 있는데 가만히 생각해 보니까 자기네 집 근처잖아.”  
“그게 가택침입의 사유야?”  
“엄밀히 말하면 이건 그냥 방문이야, 사민. 과민반응 하지 마.”  
“…조금만 기다려. 방금 나가려던 참이니까.”  
“일단 문 열어주면 안 돼?”

네가 카메라 같은 걸 설치하지 않을거란 확신이 들기 전에는 안 돼. 쇼는 딱딱하게 말했고, 결국 손을 든 사만다는 복도 계단에 앉아 그가 준비를 마치고 나오기를 기다렸다. 사만다는 손으로 계단 난간이며 낡아빠진 아파트 문들을 만져보았다. 사정 궁한 학생 입장에서는 어쩔 수 없겠지만, 곰팡이 슨 창문이나 복도를 쭉 둘러보니 그냥 길거리에서 자는 게 어쩌면 나을수도 있겠다는 생각이 든다. 이런데서 계속 살다가 사민이 어디 아프기라도 하면 어떡하지. 그 생각은 어느 집 안에서 ‘엄마! 쥐새끼 또 나왔어!’하는 외침을 듣고 난 뒤에는 더 확고해졌다. 여기서 사민을 빼내야 해.

*

“으음, 이렇게 자기랑 나와서 노는 것도 곧 끝이네. 학기 시작되면 더 바빠질 거 아냐.”  
“그러게. 참 다행이지.”  
“너무해… 난 24시간 자기 얼굴만 봐도 좋은데.”  
“이미 그러고 있는거 다 알거든? 구라를 치려면 핸드폰에 있는 사진이나 지우고 쳐.”  
“그건 그냥 추억이잖아.”

예상대로 멍청한 머리띠를 나란히 나눠쓰고 파충류 관을 빠져나온 두 사람은 근처 벤치에 앉아 아이스크림을 핥짝댔다. 다음주면 새 학기가 시작될 것이다. 사만다야 기숙사에 들어가면 그만이지만, 쇼는 갑자기 월세를 올려받겠다는 벌레 집에 얹혀사는 꼬라지인 제 집 걱정이 먼저였다. 양심도 없지. 그런데서 한 학기를 살면 없던 병도 얻어 나가게 생겼는데, 한달에 육백 달러? 그 돈으로 코 풀고 만다. 장학금은 이미 학비로 다 충당됐고 수중에 남은 돈으론 다른 방 월세 한달치 내면 끝난다. 이제 3학년인 쇼는 파트타임과 학업을 병행하면 하루에 2시간 수면이라는 비참한 결과밖에 얻지 못했다. 당장 집에다 연락을 하긴 했지만 돈이 갑자기 만들어지는 것도 아니고. 처음 보는 우중충한 옆얼굴을 가만히 들여다보던 사만다는 다 먹은 아이스크림 컵을 우그러뜨리는 쇼의 손에서 쓰레기를 살며시 꺼내 쓰레기통에 집어넣었다.  
내 방에 몰래 들어와 살래? 쇼는 눈알을 부라렸다. 제3자 앞에서 옷 벗는거 보여주기 싫거든? 걱정 마, 사민. 나도 보여주는 취미는 없어.

이걸 대화라고 할 수 있나. 진지하게 말하는 사만다를 무시한 쇼는 썼던 머리띠를 벗어 사만다의 작은 머리통에 대신 씌웠다. 귀가 여섯 개 달린 사만다를 내려다보던 그가 말도 없이 먼저 걸어 나갔고, 아직 반도 먹지 않은 간식을 손에 꼭 쥔 사만다는 그 뒤를 열심히 쫓아갔다.

“기숙사 신청은 해 봤어?”  
“옛날에 했지. 근데 아마 안될 것 같다더라.”  
“흠.”  
“2인실은 미어 터지고, 그나마 있는 게 4인실 8인실인데 거기도 거의 만원이라.”

그래, 그렇다는 말이지? 쇼는 의미 모를 말을 중얼거리는 사만다를 돌아보았다. 뭔지는 몰라도 무슨 생각을 하는 것 같은데, 그냥 생각만 했으면 좋겠다. 불길한 기운에 팔뚝을 쓸어보는 사이 사만다는 쇼의 손을 잡고 하품을 쩍쩍 하는 사자 우리 앞으로 이끌었다. 우리 쟤 이름 지어주자.

*

별다른 사유 없이는 방 교체가 안 된다고? 룸메이트가 저를 곧 잡아먹을 것 같은데 이건 정당한 사유가 안 되나요? 기숙사 사감은 문을 열고 들어왔던 때와 변함 없는 표정으로 앉아있었고, 쇼는 제 발로 다시 사감실을 나갈 수 밖에 없었다. 이래서 관료주의란. 관 하나 치고 나서야 수습하겠지. 사만다가 직접 위해를 가하는 것은 아니지만 쇼는 피가 말라 죽을 지경이었다. 하루에 몇 시간 만나는 것도 힘들어 죽겠는데.  
아침에 눈 뜨면 제 품에 쏙 파묻혀 자고있는 사만다를 발견하게 될 지도 모른다는 생각을 하니 뒷골이 찌릿했다. 그렇게 쾌적한 환경은 아니었지만 적어도 아파트에서는 혼자만의 시간을 보장받을 수 있었고, 쇼는 그 시간을 삶에서 가장 중요한 부분으로 쳤다. 불필요한 에너지를 쓰고 나면 반드시 조용한 방에서 혼자 과제를 하던 남는 시간에 끄적이던 도면을 완성하던 하는 시간이 있어야 한다. 사만다 그로브즈가 그걸 도와줄 리는 만무하고.

방으로 돌아온 쇼는 저를 기다리며 침대에 앉아있는 사만다의 자신만만한 미소에 손에 잡히는 아무거나 던지고 싶은 것을 필사적으로 참았다. 잘 하고있어, 사민. 이만큼 참았으니까 조금만 더 참는 건 별 문제가 아니야. 맞은편의 이불도 없는 매트리스에 풀썩 주저앉은 쇼는 양 손으로 눈썹을 문질렀다.

“어떻게 한거야?”  
“학적 시스템이랑 기숙사 배정표를 조금 만졌지.”  
“너 진짜 또라이냐? 범죄에 재능 낭비하지 마.”  
“음, 긍정적으로 생각해봐. 내가 자기를 그만큼 돕고싶었던 거라구.”  
“사심 채우기 포장하지 말아줄래. 그럴거면 복권 번호나 알려주면 됐잖아.”  
“그럼 자기가 학교 중퇴하고 도망칠 것 같아서…”

쇼는 조금 걱정스러웠다. 고작 이런 일에 아무렇지도 않게 학사정보에 손을 대는 애가 나중에는 또 무슨 짓을 할 지 누가 알아. 그래, 중퇴도 하고 국적도 바꾸고 했겠지. 쇼는 날카롭게 쏘아붙였다. 복권 좀 맞았다고 고졸로 남을리도 없고, 이민까지 갈 리는 더 없다. 그냥 기분이 더러우니까 하는 말이다. 이미 벌어진 일에 대고 화를 내 봤자 뭐가 달라지겠는가, 쇼는 빠르게 포기하고 가벼운 매트리스를 들어 침대 시트를 씌우기 시작했다. 복도 제일 끝, 거의 매일 방을 비워놓는 학생들 바로 옆 방. 쇼는 밖에서 쏟아져 들어오는 어수선한 소리를 문을 닫아 막고는 팔짱을 탁 끼웠다. 어지간하면 남들이 뭘 하든 신경쓰지 않았지만, 그게 본인과 상관 있는 일이라면 엄격한 규칙을 세울 필요가 있다. 졸업하기 전에 피골이 상접해 있을 저를 현실로 만들고 싶지 않았기에 쇼는 바닥에 뒹구는 아무 종이 한 장을 집어와 사만다에게 손짓했다.

“난 방세 만들어지는 대로 여길 나갈거야. 그 전에 규칙을 정할거고 이걸 꼭 지켜야 돼.”  
“좋아. 뭐 세이프워드 그런거 정하는거야?”  
“미친, 좀…”  
“농담이었어.”

첫째, 자정에는 반드시 잠자리에 든다.(아 그거 말고)  
둘째, 분명한 목적 없이는 말 걸지 않는다.  
셋째, 사민 쇼 허락 없이는 함부로 몸에 손 대지 않는다.  
사만다는 황홀한 눈으로 인쇄물 같은 글씨를 써내려가는 쇼의 손을 바라보다 두 번째 문장에 시선을 주고는 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 사귀는 사이인데 그건 너무 과하지 않아? 쇼는 반사적으로 혀를 깨물고는 입을 감싸쥐었다. 들을 때 마다 깜짝깜짝 놀라네.

“내 이름 불러놓고 그냥 불러봤다고 하는 거 그만 두던가.”  
“그래도 부르면 쳐다보는 얼굴이 귀여워서 안 되는데…”  
“너 칼 있냐. 잘 드는걸로.”  
“아니.”

얼굴 가죽 뜯어 주고 그거랑 살라고 하려고 했는데 다음으로 미뤄야겠네. 사만다는 턱을 괴고 앉아 심술내는 사랑스런 동물을 쳐다보듯 흐뭇하게 웃었다.

*

“이것 좀 잠깐 봐 줘.”  
“뭔데?”  
“문장 사이가 갑자기 멀어졌어.”

사만다는 어깨를 으쓱하며 쇼의 손에서 마우스를 가져갔다. 그 길쭉하고 마른 손이 움직이며 뭘 클릭하고 설정하는 동안 그 위에 시선이 멈춘 쇼는 가만히 숨죽여 관찰을 이어간다. 놀랍게도 조용히 지나간 일주일간 사만다는 성실하게 규칙을 지켰다. 먼저 달려드는 걸 저지할 생각만 했는데. 아침에 일어나서 좋은 아침, 점심에 밥 맛있게 먹어, 저녁에 다녀왔어, 그런 소소한 인사말과 조용한 오후. 다 됐어. 사만다의 웃는 얼굴을 올려다 본 쇼는 문득 규칙의 내용을 떠올렸다. 셋째. 사민 쇼의 허락 없이는 함부로 몸에 손 대지 않는다.

내 입으로 날 만져달라고 하는걸 기다리는건가? 그 때 닥치고 있던 게 그 꼴을 보려던 빅 픽쳐였던 건 아니겠지. 그건 부끄러움 보다는 짜증과 성가심에 가까웠다. 사귀는 사이에 같은 방에서 지내면 입고있는 시간보다 벗고있는 시간이 많을 것은 당연하다. 그런 와중에 제일 윗단추까지 꼭꼭 채운 저를 애정을 넘어선 눈으로 쳐다보는 제 여자친구는-젠장- 무슨 이유인지 첫 날에 했던 약속을 아주 성실하게 지키고 있는 것이다. 규칙을 지키는 게 이상한 일이어서는 안 됐지만, 사만다 그로브즈는 아주 훌륭한 룰 브레이커였으니까. 거기에 무슨 의도가 있으리라는 추측은 자연스러운 게 아닐까.

쇼는 자리로 돌아가 읽던 책을 마저 읽으려 안경을 쓰는 사만다를 잠시 바라보았다. 눈이 마주치자 윙크한다. 아오. 아까 사만다의 손을 보며 속으로 잠깐 흥미가 동했던 저를 한 대 치고 싶어진다.  
쇼는 고개를 젓고 다시 느릿느릿 타이핑을 이었고, 그 바람에 사만다의 눈이 책에서 떨어져 제 옆모습을 열심히 핥고있다는 것은 미처 눈치채지 못했다. 왜 영화에 나오는 스파이들이 신문 읽는 척을 하는지 알 것 같다. 효과 엄청 좋네. 이미 할 것도 다 한데다 마지못해긴 했지만 여자친구라고도 인정했는데 굳이 몰래 볼 필요가 있나 싶어도, 쇼는 부끄러움이 많으니까. 사만다는 저 좋을대로 생각하며 자꾸만 오타가 나는 키보드를 노려보는 쇼를 애정을 듬뿍 담아 관찰했다. 지금이 사만다가 제일 좋아하는 시간인 것은 물론이다.

쇼는 모르겠지만 사만다는 위기감을 가지고 그를 대했다. 사람을 이렇게까지 좋아해도 되나, 하는 뭐 그런 소름돋고 징그러운. 짜증내는 것도 귀엽고, 자는 얼굴도 귀엽고, 가끔 제가 던지는 간지러운 말에 질색하면서도 전보다는 덜 싫어하는 건 제일 귀엽고. 언제까지 이럴 예정인지는 모르겠지만 지금 당장 쇼의 얼굴만 봐도 넘쳐나는 애정을 감당하는 것도 쉬운 일은 아니다. 정말 큰일이야. 지금도 마음대로 안 되는 타이핑 때문에 질겅대는 입술에 얼굴을 들이밀고 싶었지만 사민이 안 된다고 했으니까. 사만다는 내심 쇼의 판단력에 감탄했다. 그런 지키거나 말거나 하는 규칙이라도 없었으면 지금쯤 둘의 학점은 불보듯 뻔해졌을 것이다. 원하는 건 확실하고 명확하게 표현하는 -특히 침대에서- 사민. 좋고 싫음도 여지없이 드러내는 사민. 저에게 제동을 걸어주는 사민. 사만다는 지금쯤 조금 위험할 제 눈과 딱 마주친 쇼의 까만 눈동자를 깨닫고는 움찔했다.

“어째 조용하다 했다.”  
“눈치도 빠르지.”  
“진짜 알다가도 모르겠네. 꼬박꼬박 하라는 대로 하는 이유는 뭐야?”  
“규칙이잖아, 사민. 이 사회를 받치는 기둥.”  
“그게 너한테도 통한다는 게 제일 놀라워.”

쇼는 한숨으로 과제를 마무리하곤 저장 버튼을 눌렀다. 조금 강박적으로 두세번 더 플로피 디스크 모양 버튼을 누르고 파일을 다시 열어 제대로 저장됐는지 확인한 뒤에야 자리에서 일어나 저를 피해 책에 얼굴을 박고 있는 사만다 앞에 선다. 뭘 이제와서 아닌 척이야. 발치가 푹 꺼지는 느낌에 사만다는 민망한지 눈을 도르륵 굴리며 제 코 위에 얹은 안경을 쓱 벗겨가는 쇼를 바라보았다. 자주색 플라스틱 안경을 이리저리 뜯어보던 건조한 목소리가 흘러나온다. 셋째, 사민 쇼의 허락 없이는 함부로 몸에 손 대지 않는다. 익숙한 눈빛. 저가 좋아 어쩔 줄 모르겠다는 사만다를 향한 불편함 조금, 그걸 말리지 않는 본인에 대한 의문 조금, 그래도 이제 좀 익숙해졌다고 편안하게 받아주는 무심함 조금.

“내가 만져달라는 말 하면서 부끄러워할 줄 알았어?”  
“음…조금?”  
“안타깝네.”

쇼는 사만다가 좋아해 마지않는 무시무시한 얼굴로 웃으며 단추를 만지작거렸다. 하나씩 틑어지며 벌어지는 옷 사이로 반질반질한 속옷과 매끈한 배가 드러난다. 거길 며칠 굶은 표정으로 쳐다보던 사만다는 머리카락 속으로 손을 넣어 귀 끝을 살며시 문지르는 손길에 등을 바짝 굳혔다. 생각해보니까 내가 먼저 만지지 말라는 말은 안 썼잖아. 그치? 뒷목과 어깨로 오소소 퍼지는 소름에 몸이 떨린다. 눈을 빛내며 아주 재미있어 죽겠다는 듯 뭉툭한 손톱으로 귀 뒤쪽의 부드러운 살을 스친 쇼가 다시 입을 열었다. 사만다.

“표정 보기 좋네.”  
“정말?”  
“만져도 돼. 사실 만져줬으면 하는 데가 있는데.”

뜨거워진 손으로 바지춤에 손을 걸어 잡아당기자 쇼는 제 손으로 단추를 툭 풀어버린다. 빳빳한 청바지 지퍼가 주르륵 내려가는 것 까지 지켜본 사만다는 쇼가 또 언제 마지막 규칙을 무시할까, 생각하며 즐겁게 웃었다.


End file.
